eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombeh Nation
Zombie Nation is a zombie apocalypse-themed animation created by Edd Gould. Plot Matt is on his way home using the London Underground. As he attempts to depart the platform, a zombie attacks him. He shoves back the creature only to find a whole horde of them on the platform. He makes it to the exit, pushing a zombie down the escalator on the way. He tries to get past the gates with his pass but it is rejected and the computer tells him to seek assistance, but the man at the desk has been killed by the zombies. When he reaches the exit, it turns out to be locked so he calls home. Tom answers, but only asks why they have to save him. Matt reveals that he has stolen the emergency six-pack of Coke, forcing the gang to go and rescue him. On their way there, they see a zombie-infested mall, a haunted graveyard, and an old house. Thinking the old house was safe, they went inside. Ten minutes later, it turns out to have been the worst possible route and the three have to fight off a zombie horde then end up locked in a bathroom. Meanwhile, Matt searches for a weapon to fend off the horde. He grabs a monkey with cymbals and throws it behind him, believing it to be too predictable, but it ends up killing the zombie sneaking up behind him. Instead, he finds a mop and tests it out by killing 2 zombies, then sees the blood they've spilled and starts to mop it up. Back at the old house, Tord, Tom, and Edd, try to think of a plan to escape, Edd suggests a plan to take over the world using bacon, so Tord hits him over the head with his baseball bat. They end up zooming out of the bathroom using the "Batmobile" (which is related to a fad called "LOL, Internet"), making a high-pitched version of "Running in the 90's" play. After fending off a pair of "Zoombies", the bath mobile crashes into the subway. and Paul flying a helicopter.]] Eventually, they reach Matt and Edd and Tord throw Tom through the door to open it. Edd grabs the coke from Matt and the group walk to the exit, only to find it blocked by the zombies. After a huge battle to stop the hoard, Matt and Tord light the zombies on fire hoping it would kill them. Instead, zombies continued to attack as they were already dead and a huge flame rose. The group decides to run and manage to escape the subway station before it was consumed by the fire. Later, two chopper pilots see the four and mistake them for more zombies (due to the fact they are covered in blood from the battle). Tom deduces that the chopper is there to save them and exclaims "We're saved!". However, the chopper reveals two rapid-firing machine guns and shoots the gang to death. Behind the Scenes During the animation process of this episode, Edd had to delay it slightly due to an infection he kept on getting during his battle with cancer. In-Jokes *This is the first flash where Tom was portrayed with empty eye sockets. *When Matt is in the train, the Eddsworld website URL, eddsworld.co.uk is on an ad, but there is a 'c' written over the '.u' so it says eddsworld.cock *Tom said his first "holy-" line in this episode. ("Holy trombones on a pogo stick!") *As Tord was thinking of an escape plan, Edd suggests using bacon to dominate the world. This is the second time that bacon has appeared in the series (Breakfast was the first, Quest for Bacon was the third, This World of Edd is the fourth , WTFuture is the fifth, and Fun Dead is the sixth). *On the train, there's a poster that says "Eddsworld Zombeh Attack", a reference to the first Zombeh Attack episode. *There is a poster in the background of Edd, which reads, "When you're good, your me." This refers to an episode of Bendee Stick, where a similar poster is seen in Bendee's room. References to other media *When Edd was sitting on the couch, he was wearing a shirt that said, "Smeg Head". This is a reference to the BBC series Red Dwarf. *The phone Matt uses is called "Sony Erection" a parody of the Sony Ericsson. *At the start of the episode, when Matt is looking at the Zombies, there is a poster to the right that has a dog and Edd wearing a red hooded sweatshirt with a beard. This is a reference to the classic TV show, Scooby-Doo, with Edd portraying one of the characters. Version differences *On YouTube, the knives that Tom's holding stay still, but on Newgrounds, he's rapidly throwing them. *When he's running, Matt's legs don't move in the YouTube version. Chapter Titles and Descriptions *London Underground: Beginning Sequence; Matt is hanging around the subway when he is attacked by Zombies. *Important Phone Call: Matt phones the house to get help. When Tom tells Edd Matt is in trouble, Edd's answer is "So...?". Matt replies he has the Cola to make Edd move and save him. *Leaving the House: The gang, which currently consists of Edd, Tom, and Tord, leaves the house and chooses between the Zombeh-infested mall, a haunted graveyard or an old house. They pick the old house which turns out to a huge mistake. *Matt in hiding: Matt is hiding in a souvenir shop. *The Escape: Here, the gang is trying to escape. Edd reveals his plan here how he plans to take over the world using bacon, "World Domination". Tom has the idea of "The Batmobile", which is just a bathtub on wheels with a toilet on the end. In this scene, a new breed of Zombies are introduced, comically called "Zoombehs". *Gate Trouble: The gate won't open to let Matt out. Edd suggests throwing Tom at it and Tord agrees, but Tom has other ideas. They could just press the button marked: "In case of zombie outbreak, press to free and/or ginger civilians trapped inside". Instead, they still throw Tom. In this scene, Edd is reunited with his Coke again. *Fighting for Freedom: The crew begin fighting to get out of the subway. *Ending: Tord is smoking and he throws his cigarette into some gas. A new breed of Zombies is introduced called "FLAMING ZOMBEHS", as clearly stated by Tom who runs away in fear with Edd, Matt, and Tord behind him. *Credits: The two pilots in the helicopter mistake the gang for Zombehs and open fire on them. After the gunfire stops, the credits roll. External links *Newgrounds *DeviantArt *YouTube Category:Animations Category:Deviantart Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Zombehs Category:Videos